


soft

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: It’s been quiet in the flat today.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: advent 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	soft

It’s been quiet in the flat today. Phil’s been occupied with Animal Crossing for a few hours and Dan hasn’t really left the bedroom. Phil had tried to coax him into the lounge earlier but he’d just stared through him in that way he sometimes does when things are especially cloudy in his mind. It’s weird for them to spend time totally apart; even when they’re not together they’re usually texting at least a little bit. He misses Dan in a way that he knows would seem ridiculous to anyone else, fully knowing he just saw him this morning. Knowing it’s irrational doesn’t make it any easier, but he obviously bears it because it’s what Dan needs. 

He’s learned. He used to smother him - beg him to talk, refuse to leave him alone. Things that Dan knew he did out of love, but things that sometimes made it worse. They’d figured it out, though. He knows now that he can offer and Dan will accept when he can. Otherwise he lets Dan come to him - and Dan almost always does. 

Phil makes himself a bowl of cereal and eats it while scrolling through his phone, liking a few tweets and deliberately ignoring all of the prominent news sources he sees on his feed; they don’t need his anxiety on top of whatever Dan’s dealing with today. He debates catching up on any of the numerous shows he and Dan had started earlier in the year and then gotten bored of before they could finish them, but in the end he just settles on a movie - The Shining, because it’s a classic and because it’s long and it’ll keep him occupied for a few hours. He can be patient, but he misses Dan already and it’s only been a few hours; the trick is to stay busy. 

And in fact, he’s only about halfway through the movie before Dan comes in, hair wet and long legs bare. He’s wearing one of his big black jumpers and a sheepish look on his face, and Phil just looks up at him with a smile, gesturing him over with his head. Dan comes quickly and works his way into Phil’s space so easily, fitting his back firmly against Phil’s front so they can both watch the film. They’ve both seen it, of course, and Phil probably has it memorized, but he’s thoughtful like that. 

The jumper he’s wearing is thick and soft, like a teddy bear. Phil wraps his arm more firmly around Dan’s chest, stroking the fabric a little. “Cuddle jumper,” he murmurs, smiling into Dan’s hair when he actually huffs what might be a laugh. He loves when Dan wears this one, and Dan knows it. Phil can’t prove it, but he’s pretty sure he whips it out specifically when he wants Phil to pay him a little extra attention. It doesn’t matter anyway; Phil’s not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> ty keelin for the unintentional prompt!!!
> 
> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer.


End file.
